Cant' Move On From You
by itsabeautifullife
Summary: Season 6 Spoilers. After a second break-up, Kurt and Blaine are each devastated. But Kurt is determined to get Blaine back. A flight back to Lima and some heartfelt conversations might accomplish this. Includes moments of Burt, Dave, and Rachel.


I've been completely stunned at the Season 6 Klaine spoilers and I've had trouble wrapping my head around them. Not sure if the Glee writers are crazy or just like watch all us fans squirm in shock. As I've tried to consider a scenario to the spoilers that might be worth watching, I came up with this. Not all of the spoilers are included in this story (as spoiler details seem to be added daily), but many of them are. Hope you like it. Tell me what you think. Thanks.

**Can't Move On From You**

It was October. Kurt sat in his bedroom in the loft, holding his engagement ring and staring out the window at the trees that had begun to change color. He normally loved this time of year. He had fond memories of October in the past. October was the month in which he first met Blaine at Dalton. It was the month in which he settled into New York two years ago and landed his internship at Vogue. Last October, he had been living with Blaine happily, or reasonably happy until he let his fears set in.

But this October was different. The usual energy he derived from the crisp air and fall colors of this time of year was gone. His usual energy for everything was gone. He no longer loved anything he was doing. He had managed to keep his grades up at NYADA, but only because he was a master at masking his emotions and putting himself on autodrive when needed. But he no longer liked NYADA or his life in New York or Vogue or fashion or singing or... well, nothing was working for him anymore.

And he knew why. Ever since he and Blaine broke up again six months ago, life was not the same. Similar to their first break up when he was devastated and wasn't sure he could breath or live a life of meaning. He felt this all over again now. However, this time Blaine had given up too. He wasn't pursuing Kurt like he had the last time. This made Kurt feel a touch lower than he had felt after their first break-up. Before, even though he hadn't wanted to renew anything with Blaine, there was a part of him that had a tiny light of hope due to Blaine's constant efforts. He didn't recognize it as hope at the time, but it was there. But all hope seemed gone now. They had now experienced _two_ break-ups which seemed insurmountable in Kurt's mind. How could they ever fix things? Are they just ill-fitted for each other, never able to live together in harmony for long? But that didn't seem correct to Kurt. What they had was real and deep and soul-mate-material. So how did this happen? Kurt still couldn't figure it out.

He recounted what had occurred after Blaine had moved back into the loft last March. After resolving some previous issues in their relationship, they began their new domestic life together on a strong note at first. But then some things unraveled. Little arguments about dumb things. Then Blaine began to return to the clingy mode he sometimes falls into when he becomes insecure about their relationship. In response, Kurt said some things that were mean and began to shrug Blaine aside, paying less attention to him. They sometimes tried to talk about it, but not with great success. Kurt found talking through these things tiresome, so began to retreat farther away from Blaine. One day, he yelled at Blaine to move out and Blaine promptly turned and walked out the door. He never returned, except to gather his things one afternoon without a word to Kurt. It was at that point, that Kurt took off his engagement ring and almost threw it out the window. But he didn't. Instead, he put it in the back of his top drawer.

He had tried to move on. And he did successfully continue all his usual activities, but his mind and heart were hollow through all of it. He sometimes saw Blaine at NYADA, but these were always awkward moments and Blaine tended to quickly scoot by him, saying nothing. Then he stopped seeing Blaine there at all. He later learned that Blaine had stopped attending classes and his grades had dropped so dramatically that we was placed on academic probation. This would have involved a work-plan to build his grades back up this fall in order to stay at NYADA, but Blaine had chosen to opt out of that. Instead, he dropped out altogether and moved back to Lima. Kurt wasn't sure how to help Blaine and he felt too hollow to even try.

But his phone conversation with his dad this morning had impacted him. It had change something inside Kurt as he felt his heart slowly dragging itself out of its shell and insisting on being heard again.

"Hey, kiddo. Happy Tuesday. How's it going?" His dad had said when he called.

"Oh, just homework and stuff. I gotta go to Vogue this afternoon. But I'm really tired."

"You always seem tired, you ok?"

"What? Yeah, dad. Just stuff to do."

"Well, I mean you used to be happy when we talked. You always had droves of things to tell me about all you did at Vogue and NYADA and how cool New York was. And now... well, I know things have been hard with... well, your break up with Blaine and all. But I hate to see you so depressed."

"Dad, I'm not depressed. I'm just busy."

"Son, you're depressed and I get it. I know you are trying to move on from Blaine, but sometime you gotta recognize that you may not ever be able to do that."

"What do you mean?" Now the conversation was getting uncomfortable for Kurt and he just wanted his dad to let it go - let him move on with his usual Tuesday routine he had carved out for himself.

"I mean, you need to start thinking about the fact that you will never get over Blaine, or at least not without a fight. You let him go and you regret that. You can't keep moping around. If you don't at least try to get him back you'll _always_ regret it. And nothing will feel worthwhile again."

"But dad, how can I do that? Or why would I want to? We argue sometimes and that really bugs me."

"That bugs you?" Kurt could hear the annoyance in his dad's voice. "Kurt, everyone argues. Geesus, Carol and I had an argument this morning about how to load the dishwasher. Apparently, I don't make the effort to wash large pans by hand. These are dishwasher-safe pans, why can't they go in the dishwasher?" Kurt slightly laughed because he did know of this continuous ridiculous argument his dad and Carol tended to have. "But I love her. And the stupid arguments, even big arguments, won't ever change that."

"But dad, we're too young to live together and get married."

"So don't live together yet. And certainly don't get married yet. Take it slow. You're young; you have time. No hurry on any of this. As you mature and learn more about each other, you'll find ways to communicate that work and then you'll be able to live together in the future. I'm sure of it. You two are meant to last, Kurt. Don't give up on this. But it takes work. You just have to decide if he's worth the work."

That last line had stuck with Kurt all morning, as he sat on his bed in a daze, thinking about Blaine and how much he longed to salvage their relationship. Of course, Blaine was worth the work. He meant everything to Kurt - which is why life was hollow without him. He looked down at the ring he held in his hand. Maybe they shouldn't be engaged right now, but that doesn't mean they can't be together.

He knew what he had to do. Four days later, he was sitting at the La Guardia airport, waiting for a flight back to Lima. He wanted Blaine back and he would fight or plea or flirt or whatever it took to make that happen. He wasn't sure how to accomplish it exactly, but his mission was clear to him now - don't return to New York without Blaine.

He had arranged with Madame Tribideaux to take the semester off. Once he and Blaine were back together (and he really hoped it was a _when_ not _if) _he would spend the rest of his time off in Lima focusing on their relationship. He knew they had work to do and he was determined to carve out the time and space in his life to allow for this. He knew Blaine was now working at Dalton as the director of the Warblers, as well as some random administrative duties for the dean. His family knew the dean, so Kurt figured Blaine had finagled a makeshift job at Dalton to fill his time in Lima. Rachel had also sort of crashed out of her career at the moment, something Kurt was sure was only temporary, knowing Rachel. Her TV show had not made it past the pilot before it was cancelled and she certainly couldn't return to Funny Girl, so she had found herself back in Lima helping with the New Directions. When Kurt told Rachel on the phone about his plan to return to Lima for the fall, she asked him to help her with New Directions and he agreed.

But now at the airport, Kurt began to wonder just how he was going to get Blaine back. What would he say? Where? When? Just walk up to Blaine and say "I want you back?" That seemed too simple. And would Blaine even take him back that easily? Probably not. Not after some of the things Kurt had said when they last talked six months ago. Maybe he should pave the way a bit - let Blaine know he was coming. He hadn't told anyone except his dad and Rachel he was returning to Lima. Blaine should know too. But he couldn't quite bring himself to attempt an actual phone conversation with him after so long.

So he opened a text screen on his phone instead:

Kurt: _Hey, how are you?_

There was no response for a few minutes and Kurt wasn't sure if he should continue. This texting idea was dumb. Why had he begun with a question? He realized he should've just told him he was coming to town. Just an FYI sort of message.

As Kurt was about to send another text with that message, he got a text back:

Blaine:_ Ok. How are you? _

Kurt:_ Ok._

Blaine:_ So what do you want?_

Kurt wanted to tell him he wanted him back and he loved him and he can't live without him. But no, he couldn't say all that by text.

Kurt:_ Because I wanted to let you know that I'm coming to Lima this weekend. I land tonight._

Blaine: _That's nice. Hope you have a good weekend._

Kurt: _I'm coming to see you actually._

Blaine: _I really don't want to see you. We can't just be friends now. I've worked hard to move on from you. Please don't contact me._

Ouch. Kurt was at a loss as to how to respond at that moment. He remembered Isabelle's words to him after the last break up when Kurt said he never wanted Blaine to contact him again. Isabelle had told him he needed closure with Blaine. Didn't Blaine know about closure? Doesn't he want to see Kurt for that, at least?

So Kurt found himself responding with: _But we need closure. Can we do that?_

Blaine: _Fine. Meet me at the Lima Bean tomorrow morning at 10. You'll get your closure. _

Ok, good, Kurt was glad to have a time set up to meet Blaine. _But wait... hold up_. C_losure?_ _What? _ That's not what he was trying to convey to Blaine at all. He didn't want closure with him. How did the texting evolve into that? Kurt realized he really had no idea how to get Blaine back. He couldn't even do a simple text conversation right. But at least he knew he'd see Blaine tomorrow so might have a chance. The thought of seeing Blaine, whatever the outcome, brought a slight smile to Kurt... and a long sigh.

The next morning, Kurt walked into the Lima Bean hopeful. Right away, he saw Blaine seated at a table in the back, facing him and talking to someone else who sat across from him. Kurt couldn't see who the other person was as his back was to him. Kurt was curious why Blaine would be there with someone else when this was to be their time alone. As Kurt approached Blaine's table, he saw who it was Dave Karofsky who sat across from Blaine engrossed in some conversation. Dave looked up as Kurt approached and Kurt found himself genuinely happy to see Dave in that moment. Although their relationship had begun very badly, they had developed a friendship by the end of high school as Kurt helped him come out and feel confident in who he was.

"Hey, Kurt, how's it going?" Dave said as he scooted his chair over to make a space for Kurt to bring over an extra chair and join him and Blaine.

"Hi Dave. Wow. How are you? Feel like it's been ages. What are you up to?"

"Well, I'm attending Lima U as a Health and Fitness major. It's all good. I'm doing really well these days."

"I'm so glad." Kurt recalled Dave's suicide attempt and was happy that Dave had found a way to move on with his life and be happy now.

"Yeah, and Blaine and I have started to date, so that's cool. Oh, and I'm helping Coach Beiste with the football team. They've been doing great this season..." Kurt didn't hear much of what Dave said after that. _He and Blaine were dating? Really? _Kurt felt as though his stomach had been kicked in and his head had been thrust into a tunnel. He turned to Blaine with a confused look. Blaine was looking down at the table, seemingly frozen as if he was almost holding his breath.

"I didn't know you and Blaine were dating." Kurt then realized he had interrupted Dave with this comment, having not really been listening to Dave.

Dave paused and inhaled with an uncomfortable look. "Oh, I thought you knew. I'm sorry... I..." Dave looked at Blaine. Kurt looked at Blaine. Blaine looked at Kurt. Kurt and Blaine just stared at each other for a long moment. Dave watched this interaction before standing and excusing himself. "Hey, I gotta go now. Good to see you again Kurt. See you soon Blaine." And with that, he scooted away from the table quickly.

Blaine looked up at Dave as he left. "Yeah, thanks Dave. Bye."

Kurt kept looking at Blaine. "You're dating Dave?"

"What's it to you?"

"Why did you invite him to _our_ thing? We were meeting here to talk."

"Talk? You mean closure? Well, I thought seeing that I've moved on with my life with Dave would be good closure for you. So, that accomplished, I gotta go now too." Blaine stood.

Kurt reached for Blaine's arm. "Blaine wait, please sit down."

Blaine just pulled his arm away and walked out of the Lima Bean. Kurt followed him. Blaine's walk picked up once they were outside and Kurt had to jog a bit to keep up with him. "Blaine, wait, stop. I want to talk to you."

Blaine whipped around, "Talk? You want to talk? _Now_ you want to talk? Why wouldn't you talk six months ago? Where were you then?"

"Blaine, I'm sorry. That's what I want to talk about. That I'm sorry and I've changed and I get things now."

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I lost you. But ... but now, seeing you is just too hard for me. I've moved on. I'm dating Dave. He's nice to me. I'm doing new things. Just ...let me go. Please." This deflated Kurt. He still had so much he wanted to express to Blaine, but he clammed up and couldn't think of what to say in this moment. So he just stood and watched Blaine walk away.

He's not sure how he managed it, but he somehow got himself home. He tried to call Blaine, but found no answer and couldn't bring himself to leave a message. Later, he tried to text Blaine. Simple comment: _I'm sorry, can we please talk?_ But no response. His head stayed in a fog all day.

That night, he called up Rachel and gushed about the whole thing. "I just don't know what to do, Rach. I so want him back. I almost can't breathe."

"Did you tell him that?"

"Well, no, but he didn't give me a chance. He shut me down."

"Well, take the chance, Kurt. Knock him over the head with it. Chase him down. Whatever it takes. Tell him how you feel."

Kurt knew Rachel was right. All this time, he had been hoping for Blaine to welcome him back without contest - just open his arms and let him easily return like a prodigal son. But why should he expect that of Blaine? He'd have to fight for him. And he was resolved to do this.

His only hesitation was Dave. Had they been together long? What was up with that anyway? This question resolved itself quickly when Dave called Kurt the next morning.

"Hey, Kurt. I wanted to say I'm sorry about yesterday."

"Sorry about what?"

"I had no idea you didn't know about Blaine and I. Blaine had asked me to meet you all yesterday morning for coffee so I thought you knew. But he called me last night to explain."

"Explain what exactly?"

"That he had sort up set it up to make you jealous. He wanted you to see him with me."

"So you're not really dating?"

"Oh, we are, sort of. If two dates equals dating. But that's all its been. Nothing serious. Our first date was at Breadsticks and he talked about you most of the time. Our second date was a movie and we hardly talked at all. I really wouldn't call that dating-dating necessarily."

"Oh, I see..." This was enlightening to Kurt.

"Anyway, he ended it with me. He said he's still in love with you. And it wouldn't be fair to me to keep dating, even though he knows he shouldn't get back together with you. So take what you want from all that. But I thought you should know."

So now, armed with that information and the pounding of his own heart, he was determined to find Blaine today. He drove to Blaine's house. His mom answered the door and, after a brief chat with him as she asked him about life and New York and yada yada, she told him Blaine wasn't at home, but at Dalton for a Warbler rehearsal.

So Kurt ventured off to Dalton not sure what he'd encounter or where exactly he'd even find Blaine. But the Warbler practice room was a good start. As he walked down the hallway toward the practice room, he could hear Blaine's voice singing _Let It Be_ by Paul McCartney with a piano background, but no other voices. When he reached the doorway, he saw Blaine at the piano singing alone. The Warblers weren't there. As Blaine was looking down, he didn't see Kurt, and Kurt's nervousness about what he was about to do got the best of him. He ducked back into the hallway out of Blaine's sight and just listened. Blaine's voice always soothed him. But at the moment, it also made him a bit nervous. So much was riding on this next interaction. Blaine could either reject him again or accept his apology. Kurt still wasn't sure what exactly he was going to say, but he knew he had to say it.

He stepped into the practice room just as Blaine was ending the song.

And when the night is cloudy  
There is still a light that shines on me  
Shine on until tomorrow, let it be

Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
There will be an answer, let it be

Kurt could see Blaine's passion behind this as he sang. And the song suddenly seemed very apt for their current circumstance. Blaine was clearly trying to talk himself into letting things be as they are, despite how hard it was to let go of what he truly wanted.

When he ended the song, he looked up and saw Kurt standing there. They each froze for a moment.

Then Blaine quickly stood, while gathering his sheet music. "Uh, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"Why? We had our closure. I don't think there's any more to say, Kurt." Blaine then walked past Kurt toward the door. "Thanks for coming for the weekend. Have a good flight back."

Kurt took a deep breath and turned around. He ran toward Blaine and grabbed his shoulder to pull him around to face him. "I didn't just come for the weekend, I got Madame Tribideaux to give me the semester off."

"What for?"

"For you. I came back for you. I don't want closure with you. I want _you_."

But Blaine interrupted him, "Kurt, we need to move on now. It's over."

"But I can't move on from you. And I don't want to. I still love you, Blaine. And I'm still completely _in _love with you. You mean everything to me and I can't believe I let you go." Kurt's voice had a sense of urgency now.

"But Kurt, I can't go through it again. I can't get hurt again." Blaine was now becoming teary as he expressed all the pain he has felt in the last few months. "You kicked me out of the loft after we had worked so hard on our relationship. A couple of arguments and you freaked out, Kurt. What's that about? Maybe we're too young to get married right now, but why did you end it all? I was devastated. I felt like I lost everything and then I did lose everything. I failed out of NYADA, had to move back home. I had dreams and loved New York. I loved _you_." Blaine was now crying as he sat down in a nearby chair.

Kurt sat down beside him and paused for a moment, staring at the floor. He knew Blaine had a right be hurt. His mind and heart clammered to figure out what to say to change the tide of the conversation.

He turned to Blaine and put his hand on his shoulder, surprised Blaine actually allowed him to do so. "Blaine, I was scared. I got cold feet and I let my fears take control. Sometimes my love for you feels so deep and intense that it scares me. And I don't know what to do with it. But these past few months without you has really shaken me. I see now how self-absorbed I can be. I dismiss you sometimes or take your for granted. I'm so sorry for that, Blaine. Really. I'm _so_ sorry." Kurt was now a bit teary as he spoke.

Hearing Kurt's words brought some composure to Blaine and he met Kurt's eyes with a look of interest. Kurt knew Blaine was starting to realize his sincerity. "Blaine, I love you. Please don't give up on us. Please. Relationships take work. I get that now. But its good work. And there's no one else I'd rather work with you than you. We can take our time with it. I took the semester off to give us that time. I'll do whatever it takes. I just want you. Please take me back." Kurt realized he was pleading now, but he didn't care. He wanted Blaine to know how much he wanted this.

"I love you too, Kurt." Blaine's tears began to escape again.

Kurt leaned in and held Blaine in a long hug. And, much to Kurt's relief, Blaine tightly grabbed Kurt and hugged him back. Blaine's voice broke as he responded very quietly, "Ok."

"OK?" Kurt parted from Blaine and looked at him intently. He wasn't sure he heard him correctly.

Blaine smiled, and said again in a more audible and confident voice this time, "Yes, ok."

Kurt exhaled a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, as he let out a squeal. He stood and pulled Blaine up with him, hugging him again with such force he actually pulled Blaine off the floor. Blaine laughed.

Kurt set him down and looked at him with a smile. "But next time, I get to be the one to propose," inspiring a smile and a blush from Blaine as they walked out of the practice room hand in hand.


End file.
